Imperial Japanese Army
The Imperial Japanese Army (Kyūjitai: 大日本帝國陸軍, Shinjitai: 大日本帝国陸軍, Romaji: Dai-Nippon Teikoku Rikugun), or more officially Army of the Greater Japanese Empire was the land force of Japan, created after Japan abandoned its isolationist policy and began to industrialize. Japan's rapid rise into a dominant eastern power fueled its need for raw materials, prompting the use of the Imperial Army to conquer nearby nations to exploit their resources. As a result, Japan enjoyed an era of dominance until its crushing defeat in World War II, when in 1945, the Imperial Army was dissolved. It is currently only featured in Call of Duty: World at War. Its naval counterpart was the Imperial Japanese Navy. Call of Duty: World at War In ''Call of Duty: World at War'', the Imperial Army is featured in the Pacific campaign. The Pacific front mainly witnessed amphibious assaults and naval battles between Japan and the United States. Throughout the course of the Pacific campaign, American forces engaged in "island hopping," gradually reclaiming islands that were temporarily held by the Imperial Army during Japan's rapid Pacific conquest. This strategy is the exact method that the Marine Raiders use in the campaign, fighting the Imperial Army first on Makin Atoll, then Peleliu, and lastly on Okinawa, when the tide of the war is fully turned against the Imperial Army. The player also engages in aerial combat near Okinawa in the mission Black Cats. Character Models/Skins World at War multiplayer features different character models depending on the weapon outfit of the player. There are different character skins for each type of primary weapon their character uses. The Imperial Army bolt-action skin is a soldier wearing a ghillie suit composed of a camouflaged uniform and netted helmet covered with lots of leaves and natural foliage, and is arguably the most effective camouflage skin in Call of Duty: World at War. The rifle skin is a helmet-less soldier wearing a standard uniform and a hachimaki. The submachine gunner skin is a fully equipped paratrooper with a helmet over an officer's hat and a carrying case for a Type 100 submachine gun strapped to the chest. The shotgun skin is a fully equipped officer with an officer's hat. The machine gun skin is a muscular helmet-less soldier wearing a standard uniform. Imperial Army in Zombies The Imperial Japanese Army is featured in World at War's Map Pack 2 in the map Shi No Numa (meaning "Zombie Swamp"). Like Nacht der Untoten, the zombies walk out of the misty swamps toward the Japanese outpost. Traps like those first found on Verrückt return, and Hellhounds are first introduced. The level's design appears to resemble Makin and the singleplayer map Semper Fi. Shi No Numa also returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' as downloadable content included with that game's Prestige Edition. Equipment of the Imperial Army *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Nambu *Triple 25 Anti Aircraft Gun *Type 97 Hand Grenade (Kiska) *Type 93 Flamethrower *Type 100 Flamethrower *Katana *Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 94 90 mm Infantry Mortar *Type 96 25 mm AT/AA Gun *200mm Coastal Gun *Model 94 Isuzu truck *Type 95 Scout Car *Type 97 Tank Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Equipment *Type 97 Rifle *Type 100 *Arisaka Notable Members *Japanese Officer stationed on Makin Atoll *Japanese Private First Class who killed K. Pyle *Takeo Masaki, a Japanese officer featured in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. Quotes *"Fight as one under the Emperor!"/"Unite for the glory of Japan!" - Japanese commander at the start of Team Deathmatch. *"Your defeat has brought great dishonor to our nation!"/"You have brought shame to the Imperial Army!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction is defeated during multiplayer. *"We bring honor to the Emperor and all of Japan!"/"The Savages kneel before us in defeat!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction is victorious during multiplayer. *"For the honor of the Japanese Empire!" - Japanese commander at the start of Headquarters. *"Make sure this is our only taste of defeat!"/"Fight on to restore your honor!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction loses a round during Search and Destroy. *"This is but the first victory! We must fight on!"/"Let's make this victory the first of many!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction wins a round during Search and Destroy. *"The Savages sent dogs to do their work!"/"Their recon plane has found us!"/"Enemy artillery!" - Japanese Commander when Marine faction calls in selected kill streaks (Dogs, Recon Plane, Artillery Strike, respectively). *"Our Recon Plane will find them!"/"Our Artillery will force them into submission!"/"The Dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!" - Japanese commander when selected kill streaks are called in. *"Fight on! Crush what resistance remains!"/"DO NOT fear death!"/"It's not too late to claim victory!"/"Keep fighting! We CANNOT lose to these barbarians!"/"We're almost out of time!"/"A chance for victory still remains!" - Japanese Commander near the end of the match. *"Their flag will soon be ours!"/"We WILL take this flag!"/"Keep fighting! We are capturing the flag!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction is capturing a flag during War. *"Our flag is falling to the enemy!"/"Turn them back before they take our flag!"/"Our flag will soon fall to the Americans!" - Japanese commander when Marine faction is capturing a flag during War. *"The Americans have taken our flag!"/"Our flag has fallen to the Americans!"/"Our flag has fallen! We must fight to regain our honor!" - Japanese commander when Marine Raiders capture a flag during War. *"Perimeter secured! Get the next flag!"/"Flag secure! We must now take the next!"/"We have claimed the flag! FIGHT ON!" - Japanese commander when Japanese faction captures a flag during War. *"We have only one flag left! DO NOT LET IT FALL!"/"They MUST NOT claim our last flag!" - Japanese faction when Japanese faction is down to the last flag in War. *"They are weakening! Seize their last flag!"/"They are losing the will to fight! Secure their last flag!" - Japanese commander when Marine Raiders is down to the last flag during War. *"Bye Bye Sayonara (good bye)" -after a Japanese soldier gets a kill. *"Tennô heika banzai!" ("May the Emperor live ten thousand years!") - Japanese soldier(s) carrying out a Banzai Charge in Campaign. *"A draw is more favorable than defeat!" - Japanese commander when a multiplayer round ends in a draw. Playable Maps *Airfield *Atoll (Canceled) *Banzai *Battery *Beachhead (Canceled) *Carrier (Canceled) *Castle *Cavern (Canceled) *Cliffside *Courtyard *Hangar *Knee Deep *Makin *Makin Day *Sub Pens *Subway (Canceled) Gallery Image:Jpntroop1 5.jpg|Japanese soldier. Image:Jpntroop2 5.jpg|Officer Image:Jpntroop3 5.jpg|Paratrooper Image:Jpntroop4 5.jpg|Rifleman Image:Jpntroop5 5.jpg|Banzai charger File:Faction Japan.png|Multiplayer icon File:A sniper.png|A Japanese sniper in multiplayer File:400px-CoDWaWT100SMG.jpg|An IJA soldier fires his Type 100 File:400px-CoDWaWType92HMG1.jpg|An IJA soldier fires a Type 92 from a bunker File:400px-CodWaWType99.png|An IJA soldier fires a Arisaka File:400px-CODWaWType1001.jpg|An IJA soldier fires his Type 100 on Makin File:400px-CoDWWType99LMG.png|An IJA soldier aims his Type 99 LMG japanesemaniac.jpg|An IJA soldier looms over Miller JapanOffic28.png|Japanese interrogator Trivia *The Japanese soldiers are unique to the Call of Duty series, as they are the only enemies who are shown to have variable ranks. These can be seen by their collar insignia. 1 star indicates a Private Second Class, 2 stars indicates a Private First Class, 3 stars indicates a Superior Private, a single yellow line indicates a Lance Corporal, and all of the Japanese Officers are Captains, as indicated by their cuff insignia. *The Imperial Army is the only team in Capture the Flag that has the same flag as their multiplayer icon. The Marine Raiders have an American Flag, The Red Army have a Soviet flag, and the Wehrmacht has the flag of Nazi Germany. This is also because their icon is the Japanese flag. *The Imperial Army is the only faction in World at War to not have a semi-automatic rifle. *The Imperial Army's tactics rely highly on ambushing and camouflage, usually waiting until the last second to attack, or trying to keep the enemy back with superior fire power. *Imperial Japanese Army officers cannot be gibbed. *Japanese Banzai attackers often scream out, which in many times, helps the player in locating where they are, thus giving away the Banzai attackers' position. Category:Armies Category:Enemies